Brown eyed Girl
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: Songfic. ANakin thinks about Padme, and rememebrs their time together befoer his turning. Sing by Van Morrison.


*Ok I was bored and made this. the * are memories.*  
  
Vader walked swiftly down the path to his Master. He could NOT be late this time. Last time he...well he learned his lesson. He ran past people, running into them and giving them horrible looks. He sighed as he reached the door. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and returned the calm look onto his face. Then he pushed the doors open and grinned eily at his master. Once he was close enough he bowed.  
  
"Hello, Lord Vader."  
  
"Master."  
  
"You are getting stronger my boy..."  
  
"Thank you Master."  
  
"Shush Boy. You will wait til I am finished speaking."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"...Because of your new found strength I have decided to test your number one weakness."  
  
Vader looked up. What did he mean? 'I thought we got rid of ALL my weaknesses.' Vader thuoght in his head. He saw the smirk on his Master's face and tried his best to grin.  
  
"Rise Boy..," As Vader began to rise the Emperor began to speak again, "...Now turn your head to the screen over there..."  
  
Vader turned his head and saw the screen that was falling slowly behind his master. He nodded and the 'show' began. What did this have to do with weaknesses though?At first it showed just a house. It was a small house, but cute. Sorta peaceful. Then it had storm troopers running towards the house. They bang the door down and pulled out a small women. You couldnt see her face but she seemed to be alittle large and had brown hair. Maybe even brown eyes.  
  
The film then change, and they were in a dark corridor. Chains across the room. The women who was looking down was chained to one wall. She brought her head up and it was...PADME! Her brown eye were red from tears, but not new tears from the beatings, old ones. From him. She was alittle larger then when he last saw her. Her hair was hung back in a loose pony tail allowing some of her hair o hang across her face. One of the storm troopers walked slowly towards her. She spit at them but htey didnt stop. They took out a whip. It was thick and black and hit hr oen time acrossteh chest. She closed her eyes but did not yell in pain. 'Thats my girl' he thought in his head but quickly vanished the thought. She was not his girl any more. She was Anakins. He watched as they contunued to hit her. His eyes couldnt bare anymore but he knew his master would not allow him to turn away. Then suddenly they took her off of the chains and carried her to his master. They laid her limp form in frotn of him. He cackled evily then flung his blue lightning at her. Vader tried his best not to close his eyes. His breathing was getting deeper but he could not show any sign of change. His master was watchign him sharply.  
  
"ANI!!" She screamed, "ANI SAVE ME!!!I LOVE YOU."  
  
"YOUR FOOL OF A HUSBAND IS NOT HERE ANYMORE SENATOR. HE IS DEAD!"  
  
"My babies...my babies...." she began to mumble but it was to hard to hear her now. Vader closed his eyes and opened them to find the film over.  
  
"Very good Boy."  
  
"Thank you Master. May I..May I...g-go to my corridor now?"  
  
"Leave me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Vader threw himself on his bed. He reached over and turned on the radio. When he heard the tune in the beginning he hadno doubt what this song was. He closed his eyes and began to listen.  
  
Hey where did we go,  
  
Days when the rains came  
  
Down in the hollow,  
  
Playin' a new game,  
  
He sighed as he listened. Memories rushing through his head.  
  
*"Ani!! Come ON!!! Its our wedding day, dont be a spoiled sport."  
  
"Im not Ami, but...listen I cant dance."  
  
She laughed at him and grabbed his hand. "Well then Ill teach you." She flipped the radio on and put in a cd. She pushed play and smield at the song. "mY FAVORITE SONG! NOW WE HAVE TO DANCE ANI!!" He smiled and let her drag him out.*  
  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
  
Skipping and a jumping  
  
In the misty morning fog with  
  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
  
My brown eyed girl,  
  
You my brown eyed girl.  
  
This song just made him think of her so so much. Tears were now flwoing from his eyes. WHY WAS HE CRYING! He is a man. No...and incomplete man....  
  
*"YOU!!! MY BROWN EYED GIRL!!" Padme sang along to the song and twirled around with Anakin. They danced together like they were floating and the onyl though in Anakins head at the tiem was not of the jedi but of her and how beautful she looked.*  
  
Whatever happened  
  
To Tuesday and so slow  
  
Going down the old mine  
  
With a transistor radio  
  
*"Anakin you dont haveto do this."  
  
"No, I dont, but I want to."  
  
He jumped up on the stage. It was their one year anniversary! One year! He was defintely going to do somehting for her. Especially since he was leaving tomorrow. He whispered itno hte dj's ear and te msuic started. "I DEDICATE THIS SONG!! TO THE BEAUTFUL GIRL IN THE FRONT ROW!!"*  
  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
  
Slipping and sliding  
  
All along the water fall, with you  
  
My brown eyed girl,  
  
You my brown eyed girl.  
  
Do you remember when we used to sing,  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da  
  
So hard to find my way,  
  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
  
I saw you just the other day,  
  
My how you have grown,  
  
Cast my memory back there, Lord  
  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
  
Making love in the green grass  
  
Behind the stadium with you  
  
My brown eyed girl  
  
You my brown eyed girl  
  
Do you remember when we used to sing  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da.  
  
*"DO YOU REMEMEBR WHEN WE USED TO SING..." He looked down into his wifes eyes and smiled. Knowing that he would never hurt hr or leave her. EVER. She would always be happy. He would make sure of that.*  
  
But he didnt. He hurt her, he left her, and he didnt make her happy. He left he only woemn he had ever fallen in love with. The only women who couldmake him smile or make him happy like she did...Maybe it time to go visit her.  
  
*Okies. It sux, i kno but still. lol. Umm also this is sorta like a prequel to my one story under my other name her name. That story is called Everlasting love. There is a part in there where it doesnt make since why he came back, and thats just like a prequel to that chapter which im trying to transfer that story to my new and improved pen name. 


End file.
